


Lucina's quest

by Abdlshortstories



Series: Lucina's quest [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: ABDL, Baby Lucina (Fire Emblem), Diapers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Lucina goes on a quest to give her parents from a different timeline some space. But the poor girl bites off more than she can chew.
Series: Lucina's quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120253
Kudos: 4
Collections: short abdl stories





	Lucina's quest

Lucina was on a mission, well when wasn’t she? She’d just parted with her parents again. She didn’t wish to distract them from their present daughter again. Chrom’s reassurance didn’t stop her anxiety. Her father seemed surprisingly understanding so instead of more arguing he asked a favor. A strange monster undoubtedly summoned by some foul magic or strange deity was wreaking havoc in the south. Her sword skills were likely up to the task of slaying it, and it was a favor for her beloved father so she’d of course return successfully! The village she arrived in seemed strange. Blushing women collectively hanging up bed sheets, an odd smell… but no one seemed hurt? What kind of monster was this. She shrugged. Knowing the beast, whatever it was, made its home in the nearby forest…

There was no time for collecting information. It could attack at any moment and the civilians could be caught in the crossfire. That was something Lucina simply could not allow. She entered the forest with her blade drawn ready to fight at a moment's notice. She trekked through the forest for several minutes…. She couldn’t have been more than 100 feet from the village when she heard rustling from some bushes…

A huge shadowy figure flew out of the foliage diving straight at the swordswoman, forcing Lucina to roll out of the way! Lucinal Landed in a crouch blade pulled from its sheath. Her sharp eyes surveyed the creature that attacked her as she climbed to her feet. 

Ethereal purple eyes met her steely blues. She grumbled before climbing back to her feet. The creature was odd… A larger black panther stood in front of her. It must have been nearly four feet tall at the shoulders and it had odd markings. Light blue in the shape of an hourglass. The monster’s size and presence was frightening. No wonder she’d been needed to dispatch it. She rushed at the creature going for a head on assault hoping to end it’s life mercifully quick… but as her blade approached its neck it’s eyes seemed to glow. It’s body unmoving as if it couldn’t perceive the threat the weapon posed. 

Lucina’s eyes met the monster’s and her blade flew from her hands crashing somewhere off in the foliage. She stared at the creature transfixed by the eyes. She could feel drool forming on her chin as she fell to her knees. A warm wetness spread down her legs and a smell filled the air. The creature approached while Lucina was dazed readying to strike the final blow… Lucina cried thinking of all the people that would perish because of her failure and humiliation. The beast swung with it’s razor sharp claws toward’s her exposed neck. 

But it never landed instead a familiar blade parried the claws and sent the beast reeling. Another blow was struck before anyone could react… the beast right side was suddenly coated in blood. A high pitched odd sounding cry rang out. “PAPA!” Lucina said without thought she covered her throat at the sound of her voice.. The panther, seeing it had been bested, fled into the woods to lick its wounds and fight another day. Lucina was still blushing at her informal speech as she tried to stand but swiftly fell on her butt. Her father merely chuckled as he looked down at the blushing girl who wasn’t speaking to avoid embarrassment… “you’ve made quite a mess haven’t you daughter.” 

………. 

It had been several months since the run in with the monster. Lucina was still incapable of walking and spoke in a lispy high pitched tone. She’d been unable to fight being moved into her father’s home, or sharing the nursery with the infant version of herself. Lucina currently sat across from the baby girl, both in nothing but thick cloth diaper’s and tee shirts. Stacking blocks mindlessly. Lucina honestly wasn’t that broken up. She felt she’d brought shame on herself and her family… but they loved and showered her with affection, giving her the childhood she’d been so denied. It was far from ideal but she could live with it. She still had one question… where did that creature go? Elsewhere in the kingdom a man with blue hair and a tattered white cape paid an oddly dressed sorcerer who wore many hour glass themed accessories and a large shadowy cat behind him….


End file.
